Locked and Low Dead
'Locked and Low Dead' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 66. Originally aired February 29, 2012. Title reference: Play-on words for the phrase "Locked and Loaded". -- This is the Original Episode -- Gone Green Way to Die #'612' On March 26, 2007, in Los Angeles, CA. A rich socialite throws a St. Patrick's Day party and plans to show off the $3000 antique green dress she shoplifted, which contains Paris Green dye (a poisonous dye containing a chemical common in rat poison). During the raucous party, everyone gets drunk and hurls champagne all over the socialite and her dress. In the morning, while everyone wakes up with severe hangovers, she wakes up to find that she's been dyed green, then vomits green slime and dies of organ failure from the dye seeping into her skin. Alt names - Fashion Victim Dead Kacynski Way to Die #'374' On October 11, 2003, in Elko, NV. A paranoid conspirator lives off the grid in a home powered by car batteries. When his girlfriend doesn't comply with his crazy demands, he evicts her, and then begins to write his chronicle on his mimeograph. When he powers the device, a spark from the poorly grounded spark plugs cause the multiple car batteries to explode, burning the man with sulfuric acid from the batteries and breaking multiple bones in the blast. Alt names - Dead Battery Die Jump Way to Die #'228' On September 15, 1998, in Summerhill, GA. A sexy, manipulative amateur actress is chosen for a local commercial, but a businessman won't hire her unless she can demonstrate her ability to high-jump. The actress clears the bar, but misses the mat and hits the ground. She gets up, allegedly fine from her fall, until she gets plowed down by a track runner and dies when her spinal cord (which had a hairline fracture from her mat miss) shatters and dislocates, shutting down her nervous system and function in her heart and lungs. Alt names - Track and Heel Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Happy Deathiversary". Cop Out Way to Die #'107' On April 30, 2007, Little Rock, AR. A corrupt cop is sent to supervise teens doing community service and washing away graffiti. The bored cop decides to get high off of their paint thinner, and emerges from his car in a delusional rage, pointing his gun at the teens. When he drops it and goes to pick it up, the gun goes off, blasting into his brains and killing him. Alt names - High Authority Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Maniac Cop" Lazy Bumday Way to Die #'914' On January 5, 2001, in Homestead, FL. A lazy, overweight scammer who has been confined to a wheelchair from his ankles breaking pretends to be a crippled Gulf War veteran for money. After coming home to his slovenly house from his latest con, the man begins itching violently and discovers several maggots feasting on his infected bedsores. As the man freaks out, he collapses and dies—not from the maggots eating him alive, but from massive heart failure caused by years of poor dieting and no exercise. Alt names - Dirty Rotting Scoundrel Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Filthy Dirty Thief" Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". White Wetting Way to Die #'246' (Note: This is the second death to have this number) On December 4, 2005, in Woonsocket, RI. A drug addict who smoked PCP-laced cigarettes wreaks havoc at a local grocery store, where he plays bowling with the paper towels, knocks over several displays, and declares himself "The Meat Man" while wandering through the deli section. When his mischief attracts the store security guard, he is chased through the store, slips, and slides into a stack of beer kegs, which fall on him and crush his skull (the pain of which the addict couldn't feel because of the anesthetic effects of the PCP). Alt names - Flay-Ote Sun Burnt Way to Die #'631' On November 11, 2009, in El Segundo, CA. A sociopathic geek creates a concentrated death ray by covering a parabolic dish with tin foil. When he places it out in the sun to experiment, he successfully burns insects, tricks his apartment neighbor into putting his hand in the ray's path, and attempts to heat a can of beans. When the can explodes, the force knocks the geek out, and he falls forward into the path of the heat beam, which burns his skull and melts his brain. Alt names - Laser's Edge Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 16:07, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Repeated Segment Number